


A Southside Love Story

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Love [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: There’s a new book coming out....A SOUTHSIDE LOVE STORY - FALLING IN LOVE DESPITE THE ODDS will be available to buy from all good book shops in time for Christmas.





	1. Interview with CO Reison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interview with one of the prison officers on the Gallavich pair

Gallagher and Milkovich? Oh yeah I remember those two. Milkovich was brought in first, of course I knew the name. But he’d rolled on his Mexican cartel to get put into Beckman and that didn’t sound like a Milkovich. I was the one who took him to his cell. He was short and stocky and actually seemed happy to be there if that was possible.  
Me n Nick, Nick Peterson, we were both watching Milkovich carefully, we’d both met his dad. But he seemed to be nothing like Terry. I mean now we know why, ha ha, but then we were gobsmacked. 

Couple of days later the Gallagher boy came in. Black hair, dyed of course, a young lad. Too young to be in here really. He was going for a psych eval the next day or so I think. So Milkovich was in the yard and one of the cons, Vasquez I think, shouts at him that his new cellmate is here. Milkovich gave him an evil smirk and sort of strolled off. But Nick was in the corridor that day and he told me that as soon as Milkovich was out of sight of Vasquez, he raced off to his cell. 

Milkovich saved CO Martinez’s life. I’m absolutely certain of it. Gallagher had had his psych eval and had been put on a meds regime. We’d all been warned that there was a chance he’d have a negative reaction but no one expected this. Gallagher was in the rec room and there had been an altercation between him and O’Leary, a con in for aggravated assault exacerbated by hate crimes. Martinez went in to break it up and Gallagher just lost it. Furniture was smashed and he had Martinez in a choke hold with a table leg in his hand. No one had mentioned he’d had military training! The doc came and was trying to get close enough to give him a tranq. Then in walks Milkovich. He walks over to Gallagher and very gently gets him to drop the weapon and release Martinez. And Gallagher did. Just like that. Milkovich was able to talk him back to their cell and let the doc give him a shot. But y’know what? Milkovich wouldn’t leave the cell. Not even to get food. He just sat in there watching the lad. 

That’s when I started to suspect there was something between them. Gallagher would always give Milkovich his jello and they never seemed to discuss it. And they were both less on edge when they were together. It was kinda sweet. Nick and I used to talk about it on our breaks! Of course being together 24/7 took its toll. There was this huge fight between them started in their cell, went on through the corridors and ended in the rec room. They were separated and handcuffed separately. I did the interviews for that and I’ll tell you a secret: we had to destroy their statements! They wouldn’t talk about what happened, but they both insisted that they were the antagonist and the other one didn’t do anything. So Milkovich said he attacked Gallagher and Gallagher said exactly the opposite. I mean you don’t get that in the can. People sacrificing themselves for each other. Usually it’s every man for himself. I mean that sort of crap can cause a real problem you know. So it was a spell in solitary for both of them. And the statements were shredded. We just said they wouldn't talk. Funny thing was when they got out, and were back in their cell, they were laughing hysterically as soon as the door was shut, so whatever they were arguing about, well, it was over.

But it was Gallagher’s last night that really drove it home to me. You know how they felt about each other. It was late. Lights had been out for a few hours. I was doing the floor checks on their floor. I peeked in, you know, to make sure everything was OK and d’you know what? I mean you see or know about sex. It’s a fact of life and we just try to make sure it’s at least consensual. But this..... I peeked in with my torch and the pair of them were fast asleep in the lower bunk, Milkovich nearer the edge and Gallagher behind. You know spooning. But Gallagher’s arm was tight around the other man, holding him close. And Milkovich, Terry Milkovich’s son, definitely gay and cuddling the redhead, was holding his hand to his chest. I never told anyone. You know, til now. But it was nice, you know?


	2. Interview with CO Martinez

Of course I remember! How could I forget that day! I was in the rec room. O’Leary was there playIng cards with some of his nazi goons and the lad Gallagher comes in. I barely noticed him to be honest. But O’Leary does and he gets up from that table. I couldn’t remember exactly what he said so I dug out my statement.  
So O’Leary starts calling Gallagher a faggot and I remembered thinking that was odd, cos, it wasn’t like anyone knew then. And he wasn’t camp or anything. But then O’Leary mentioned Gallagher’s cell mate, Milkovich and how Terry had a message for them both. That got my ears pricked up cos anything involving Terry Milkovich is gonna be bad news. Got Gallagher’s attention too. He was a right cocky one, that Gallagher. He strode right over to the lot of them and had O’Leary up against the wall before you knew it.   
I was pissed off to be honest. No one wants to come to O’Leary’s defence, but the guy wasn’t gonna let him go. So I press the assistance button and went over to separate them. I think that’s what freaked the kid out, me coming at him from behind? Anyway he flipped. And I mean flipped. Next thing I know he’s got me in a headlock in one arm and he’s smashing the table with the other to make a weapon. I'm not certain what happened then - I was on the way to passing out. I remember the doc coming in and then the cellmate, Milkovich. And just as suddenly I was released. And the kid was following Milkovich like a puppy. 

I was taken to hospital - neck contusions and I was off then for some weeks. But when I returned, I saw the kid with Milkovich in the yard talking. Then the bloody redhead walks over to me and just says.  
“I’m sorry I hurt you. I’m not sorry about O’Leary, but I’m sorry you were hurt. I hope you’re OK”  
Well. That had never happened to me before or since. An inmate apologising. He smiled and went off holding Milkoviches hand.   
O’Leary didn’t have such a happy ending though. Ended up getting stabbed whilst in Beckman. Can’t say I was that cut up about it. Nor anyone else for that matter!


	3. Interview with Dr Carter

Well I've been the resident prison medic for ooh 26 years now. I reckon I've seen it all! Strange friendships and even relationships blossom in here. And occasionally you get to see a real connection. Like Gallagher and Milkovich

I was introduced to Ian Gallagher as part of his psychological evaluation. The psychiatrist, Dr Marsh, are you speaking to him? I mean most of what he knows is subject to confidentiality obviously but I'm sure he could give you something! Anyway, Dr Marsh... hadn't been here long at that point I think.... Anyway he introduced the lad to me as part of his evaluation. Bipolar wasn't it? Yes, definitely Bipolar. He was starting a new medication regimen and would be picking up the prescription from the dispensary here in the infirmary every day. I liked him. Seemed a nice boy who'd made some unfortunate decisions and, as is so often, didn't have the support he needed. Sad really. 

He had started on the new meds when he had an unfortunate reaction to the anti psychotic. It’s rare but it does happen. I got called out for an incident involving Gallagher and one of the COs. I'd only been there for a few minutes when this stocky brunette walks in. I later learned this was Gallagher's cellmate, Milkovich. As calm as you please, like he'd seen this before. I remember thinking he must have seen this reaction before, because he managed to disarm Gallagher and get him back to their cell. He even persuaded the lad to take the shot of tranquilliser I had with me. I nearly asked him to join the infirmary, but one of he COs told me his name. I've met Terry before, and a couple of the brothers, so I admit I was pretty biased against the lad. I came back a few times that day to check on Gallagher and Milkovich was just sitting there, just watching him sleep. Not in a threatening way. Almost caring I suppose. 

Once Gallagher was stable he was put to work in the infirmary. I’m not going to waste good training. He was good too. Didn’t talk much. I tried to ask about his relationship with Milkovich, but he wouldn’t say anything. A couple of months later I found out why.

I got notification that four inmates were on their way to me, three a bit battered and bruised and one in a worse condition. The three were O’Leary and two of his cronies. They had some bruising and needed a couple of split lips looking at. Milkovich was the fourth. They had gone to town on him. Two black eyes, a broken nose, split lip, cracked ribs, he was black and blue all over. We patched up the others and sent them off to face the consequences. The Milkovich lad just sat there silently. As I wrapped his ribs, I asked him if he was going to tell me what it had been about.  
“My dad.” He said.   
“Terry.” We all knew who the boy’s dad was.  
“Yeah. Let’s just say he doesn’t like the company I keep.”  
Well that confused me. Milkovich was in jail. Surely his company would be Terry's friends!  
He saw my face and tried to smile.  
“Dad hates fags.”  
That confused me even more. I remember I was going to ask him about it when the door slammed open and Gallagher was there. His eyes were wild and he was absolutely livid. He ran over to Milkovich and started looking him over, mumbling “fuck”. He was shaking and I was worried he was going to have a psychotic episode.   
And then Milkovich just about managed to stand. And they stood together, foreheads touching. They stood silently like that, until Milkovich murmured something to him and Gallagher nodded. Then they turned to face me. I noticed then that their hands were interlinked. But I decided not to comment. They’d been through enough that day.

Gallagher was back in the infirmary for his shift the next day. Didn’t say a word about Milkovich, but when it was just the two of us, I asked him how his cellmate was and his face lit up with such a lovely smile. 

He got out before Milkovich, Gallagher did. So I sort of kept an eye on the other one. And on his last day, Milkovich came to see me. Said thanks for looking out for him. I thought I’d been so subtle too. And for everything I’d done for Ian. That’s Gallagher’s name.   
I got an invite to their wedding. Me and Oliver went. It was a terrific day. They looked so happy.


	4. Statement from Yevgeny Mikhailovich

I’ve got three daddies and one mama. My friend Dan says it’s weird but I like it.   
Dad is my bio... biol.... bi- oh-lodge-ikal daddy. I don’t remember him but mama says he was there when I was little. I see him more now. He’d been away with Papa but they are back now.  
Papa is dad’s husband. That’s what Dan says is weird. I don’t know why. Makes sense to me. They are bestest friends and they get to sleep in the same bed and play computer games all night. Mama says papa looked after me a lot when I was a baby. Now they are back from their away, I see them both for every other weekend.   
My last daddy is pops. That’s mama’s husband. He’s really old, like grandpa old but I’m not allowed to say that. He’s nice to mama though. And me. He said I can call him pops or Geoff. I liked pops better.   
It’s pops who usually goes with mama to school to see Miss Jenkins. That’s my teacher. But when I was the angel Gabriel in the nativity last year, all my dads came. Miss Jenkins was very confused. Papa even cried a little and I saw dad holding his hand. I heard Miss Jenkins say we weren’t a new clear family. I don’t know what that means, though. When I asked her she said that families come in all shapes and sizes and I was lucky to have so many parents who love me. I guess that’s true but when one of them is mad at me, then I have four of them mad at me. They always agree. That’s a bit annoying. But mostly it’s cool.   
Dad and papa used to live in a house with papa’s family and when I stayed there I had to share a room with papa’s brothers. They’re so cool - they know everything. But now dad and papa have an apartment of their own nearer us and papa said I can choose what my room looks like. I said dinosaurs and dad has painted these amazing dinosaurs on the wall! They are so cool. I can’t wait to stay there. Papa says it won’t be long. Mama says if I’m good I can stay there for some of the holidays. Dad says I’ll have to stop saying “cool” first. I told him he wasn’t cool and papa laughed. But he is really.


End file.
